


It Was Only A Kiss

by bennettmp339



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kama Sutra, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Mild Groping, Pre-Slash, Unexpected Kiss, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339
Summary: Tony decides Steve needs some… education… into the world of modern sex. Enter the Kama Sutra.





	It Was Only A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 MCU Kink Bang. Square filled: G2 - Kama Sutra
> 
> There is an unexpected, though not unwanted, kiss. See the end note for specifics.
> 
> Title is from [ Mr. Brightside, by The Killers ](https://open.spotify.com/track/7oK9VyNzrYvRFo7nQEYkWN?si=cBtwKQokQ4CnGcvKXbiDfw).  
> Flowers, Brandon R., Keuning, David B., Stoermer, Mark A., and Vannucci, Jr., Ronnie. (2004). Mr. Brightside. [Recorded by The Killers]. On _Hot Fuss_. [Audio file]. Winchester, Nevada: Island Records.

“Hey Capsicle! You see this yet? It’s all the rage in certain circles.” Tony threw a book in the general direction of Steve’s head. Steve caught it and noticed that it had pretty characters decorating the cover and spine. He didn’t recognize them, and shrugged at Tony as he studied the binding with interest. Across the room, Nat looked up and signed expressively. 

“Can’t say I have, no.” Steve opened the book, and started flipping through the first couple of pages. The title page was written in the same language as the cover, though the verso was written in English. Not that he recognized the title or author. “What is it?”

“It’s _Playboy_ from before there was _Playboy_ ,” Tony said, before stopping and asking, “was there _Playboy_ in the 40s?”

“Wouldn’t know, Tony.” Steve gave Tony a shit-eating grin as he finished with, “us altar boys didn’t look at those blue magazines.” 

Tony spluttered, but recovered quickly. “You were no altar boy.” It wasn't his best retort, he knew, but it was better than nothing.

“I was, for a short time.” Steve continued flipping through the book, frowning at a couple of pages. “What did you say this was, again?”

“I didn't.” Tony smirked slightly. “It’s the _Kama Sutra_ , and it’s one of the best books for learning about sex and lovemaking that there is.”

“I was born in 1918, Tony, people had sex back then.” Steve flipped a few more pages through the book, before making an impressed face and turning the book to study the illustration. “Huh, is that how that works?” 

Tony cocked his and and opened his mouth to say something snarky about Steve and sex, when Steve added, “Bucky and I could never get that to work.” 

“Never get what to work, Steve?” Tony asked. Steve showed him the illustration, one of the more explicit in the book (Tony would know, afterall). Steve watched Tony realize what he was saying with that shit-eating grin. 

“That’s… that’s…” Tony spluttered and tried to take the book back from Steve, who simply held it above his head, pages splayed and the illustration in full view to the other Avengers. Tony made a futile attempt to jump and recapture his book. Steve gently closed the book and placed it carefully on the counter. He smiled down at Tony, and then did something completely unexpected - he stepped directly into Tony’s space, and leaned in. As Tony continued his spluttering about Steve, Steve kissed him. Long and hard. Tony tensed, before melting into the kiss. 

Steve’s hands roamed all over Tony’s body, before his left hand cradled Tony’s head and his right hand cupped his ass. Tony returned the grope, giving as good as he got. After several minutes ( _it felt like much longer for the other Avengers_ ), Steve released Tony, took a step back, picked up the book, and offered to let Tony choose where they started. 

Tony looked dazed as he followed Steve and the book towards Steve’s room, fingers touching his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve kisses Tony while teasing him about an illustration in the Kama Sutra. It's awkward for a few moments, before Tony responds enthusiastically.


End file.
